Grimms Amidala-Skywalker/AUs
A page listing most of the AUs I can think of for Grimms. Happy AUs There are multiple AUs that are considered "happy", so I'll just put them here. Anakin Never Turns AU After revealing Palpatine to be Darth Sidious, he is granted the rank of Jedi Master and does not turn to the darkside. However, after the birth of his children, Anakin gives up the ways of a jedi to be more of a father man and openly be married to his wife. While he was left the Jedi Order, he still stays in close contact with the rest of the Jedi and they often help him raise his kids; Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka act as godparents/honoary uncles/aunts of some sorts to the kids. The triplets, Luke, Leia, and Lisha, live a happy childhood in the glitz and glam of Naboo. When they were barely a few years old, the masters on the council sensed great power in Luke and took him in as a youngling. Yoda also said he sense power in Leia and Lisha, but a diffrent kind of power. He believed Leia would not be fit for the ways of the jedi, however, still was force sensitve. Lisha, on the other hand, had almost an equally great power as Luke but Yoda sense much darkness in the young child. Even though Lisha was young, they grew extremely jealous of their brother. Leia was more or less fine with their brother being trained as a jedi, as unlike her siblings, she was never as interested as her father's lightsabers and more into the politics her mother dealt with. Anakin told Lisha that the jealous they had towards Luke was the only thing in their way of being a jedi, which only fueled Lisha's anger and jealousy towards him. Lisha constantly felt outcasted and left aside by both their parents. Luke was a Mommas Boy who was also close to his dad, who helped him with Jedi Things, while Leia was close to Anakin, but still hung out with her mother and studied her during political meetings. Lisha, on the other hand, was often left to themself, both of their parents believing that they wanted to be left alone. Those, Lisha found comfort in their Aunt Ahsoka, but even with her, Lisha wasn't completely comfortable. Yoda was heavily concerned about Lisha as they grew into their teenage years. Many times he sensed great danger and anger with in them, but Anakin and Padme brushed it off as nothing, as how could their sweet little Lisha be evil out of all things? Well, the council's worst fear came true the day Luke became a jedi. It was during Luke's jedi initiate trails when Lisha's true power came out. When Luke was awarded the title of knight after his final trial, Lisha stood by the sides and watched. They were happy for their brother, but still jealous as always. All of a sudden, Luke started choking and feel to the ground. It turned out Lisha, while clenching their fist, accidentally chocked their brother. Lisha rushed out and ran out of the temple, into the streets of Naboo. Padme and Anakin were forced to accept the truth about their child. Something seriously was up with Lisha. The Bella AU In this AU, everything is the same. Expect Bella never dies. Happy Marriage AU tba Qi'ra AU When Qi'ra comes back to try to rekindle her lost flame with Han, she becomes friends with Grimms. TBC Sad AUs Grimms Empire AU After the fall of the Empire, the few things Grimms had going for them slowly started to fall apart. They lost all purpose in their life- to be a Rebel, to fight the goverment. That was their one defining trait, that is what the live for, at least according to Grimms. Losing all sorta purpose in their life, Grimms' spiraling depressing increases, with their Sith-like tendencies increasing as well. Their relationship with Han slowly started go all out of wack as well, turning into a a Veronica-JD like relationship. At first, it seemed like Han was the more JD person in the relationship, however, things slowly changed and Grimms was more JD like, with chaotic, almost psychopathic tendencies at time. Chaos is what Grimms' thrived on, they couldn't live without it. So, they created their own. TBA Til Death Due Us Part AU After the death of Bella, Grimms locks themself in their room and doesn't let anyone come in. The same thing happened in the current universe, however, when Han makes his way into the room, he finds Grimms dead on their bed. The details of their death are scarce, however, most believe it was a suicide, driven by their already raging depression and death of the one person in the world they ever truly loved. It is also believed that, even though Grimms wasn't a religious person, that they believed they would meet Bella in some sorta after life world. TBA He Won't Ever Now AU grimms ded whoops Fandom AUs Hamilton AU This AU isn't that the characters of RAGE are in the 13 colonies, but its more that the story of Hamilton is happening in the RAGE world, with RAGE events being edited to fit the Hamilton Storyline and characters. Also they sing. ''The Organa Siblings- ''Grimms takes the place of Eliza, and unlike the musical, Grimms is the youngest child of Bail Organa, their adopted father. Their real father is Darth Vader- who plays a King George-esque role. Luke acts as a Peggy and Leia acts as the Angelica figure in this. However, the Angelica role is also split between her and Starry, Leia being more the sister who also happened to fall in love with Alexander (who is Han Solo), while Starry plays more the comforting friend/sister-figure. ''Helpless- ''This AU follows a bit more closely to the original the original trilogy. Han, a rebellion fight who is similar to Poe Dameron in a sense, teams up with Prince Luke to save his sister, Leia. After the medal ceremony, Leia (during her unsuccesful attempts to flirt with Han), introduces him to Lisha. The two hit it off and develop feelings for each other. Unbeknownst to either of them, Leia also has a think for Han (and low-key Luke too) but she lets it go. The events of the first three Star Wars movies occur, Lisha being somewhat involved in the action. Lisha does develope force sentivity, however, they never offically become a jedi or sith. They do receive a lightsaber and a small bit of training during their short time with Obi-Wan Kenobi, however, it's less then in the currnet timeline. Friends AU TBA Heathers AU grimms is heather chandler Full House AU tba Gem AU tba Hogwarts AU tba Spider-Verse AU tba Soulmate AU tba Reality AUs Straight Up Reality AU TBA High School AU TBA Band AU Grimms is Kurt Cobain fight me